The Days Kuwabara Can Walk Around Without A Mask
by Dream and Winter
Summary: This is an early Halloween special that was supposed to be a one-shot but became super long and off track so it's not. Read & Review or else... Dream: And give me candy!
1. Insert Chapter Title Here

Dream: Welcome to the Halloween story thing that so far doesn't have a title! Today we wi-

Winter: ::pops out of nowhere:: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO START WITHOUT _ME_!

Dream: ::falls over:: AAAAAH!! WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY? HOW? ETC!

Winter: ::calmly:: Me. Fanfic. Here. Because I said so. Typing, using your fingers. Etc.

Dream: ::gets back up:: Oh, ok!

Winter: Baka.

Dream: Shallt we give a description of this story thing?

Winter: Nah, let 'em suffer like little burning spoons...::evil smirk::

Dream: _WHEAT!_ Suffering! ::freakishly happy grin::

Winter: ::puts paper bag over Dream's head:: No happy for you. Anyway, this fanfic is being written by us. Now then, for the disclaimer...::looks at Dream::

Dream: ::walking around flailing arms:: Who turned out the sun? ::trips and falls down random stairs::

Winter: err...::thinks:: RATBAT!!!!!!!!!!

::nothing happens::

Winter: Zero, you deformed rat, get out here right now or I will take great pleasure in feeding you limb by limb to a swarm of vicious man-eating hell-penguins!!

Zero: ::hops out of a nearby tree, grumbling:: What is it _now_, Ms. PMS?

Winter: ::whacks over the head with a broomstick:: Bad dog. Sit.

Zero: ::growls:: What did you call me for? Why is it important? Where's Dream? How are you here? When are you leaving?

Winter: Disclaimer. I said so. She fell down those stairs ::points::. Magic. Never! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Zero: Good bye. ::goes to leave::

Winter: ::puts one of those animal catcher choke pole things around his neck:: You're not going anywhere.

Zero: ::Growls:: I could've stayed in Makai. I could've been an evil minion for my father, but noooo, I had to go live my life the honorable way! Damn you conscience! _DAMN YOU!_

Winter: ::tightens the choker::

Zero: GAH! Fine! Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Hinote and Vlad belong to EternalBlackNight. Flash and Lioness belong to Winter. Autumn and Harmony belong to Dream. All other characters and ideas belong to one of the two of them or both of them.

Winter: And Ratbat belongs to Dream. ::points at Zero::

Dream: ::at the bottom of the stairs in pain:: Now to start the fanfic...! ...And call me an ambulance!

Winter: Pay me!

Zero: ...::pushes Winter down the stairs::

Winter: ::explodes::

Zero: Huh?

Winter: Hey, what'd you do to my 'I don't want to go to class today' robot? ::walks up, glaring::

Zero: You....but....::points down stairs::...I...and the pushing...the exploding...

Dream: THE PAIN! ::now burnt from the explosion::

Zero: ...but...but...but...NOOOOOOOOO! ::cries::

Winter: ::pushes Zero down the stairs:: Well, now that I'm happy, time for the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Insert chapter title here**:

A long time ago in something, something BC, there lived fearful and horrid creatures of hellish monster doom! These monsters were...THE DINOSAURS! We join the life of a certain one of these monster things, already in progress! This is Mork the brontosaurus. Observe the reptilian skin and eyes. Observe the freakishly long neck, longer than a giraffe's! Observe also the freakishly large size of Mork.

Mork is a happy hell-thing. He loves to frolic through the happy meadows. As he frolics he often squishes random little creatures that would have evolved into important and smart creatures destined to inherit the earth and preserve its beauty. But they were squished. So now the world will be inherited by the ancestors of that stupid mouse thing walking into a tree repeatedly. These ancestors will be known as...humans.

Getting back to Mork...Mork is frolicking happily through the field, squishing things. He is smiling a reptilian smile and laughing mentally. Then he gets eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The End.

Skipping ahead a few million years or so, our story begins in New York. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were once again involved in the exchange student program. They were currently at lunch 8th period with Flash and Autumn. Hinote was there too. He wasn't supposed to be, but he doesn't like Spanish so he decided to go to lunch...again. Joining them were people that were actually supposed to be there...Kelly and OkageHime! Hiei was on the roof of the school staring at them all.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were wearing their school uniforms. Kurama was wearing dark blue denim pants with a dark green button shirt. Hinote was wearing khaki pants that were missing a pocket and part of the pant leg, courtesy of their friends Sean and swing. He was also wearing a black T-shirt. Autumn was wearing black Capri pants with panda socks and a black T-shirt that had a picture of an angry squirrel and the words 'Squirrelly wrath' on it. She was wearing a black headband with two black cat ears on it. Flash was wearing a black tank top with her trench coat over it. She had on a pair of black pants with a chain and black converses.

OkageHime was a girl about Autumn's height that had shoulder length black hair with a red headband in it. She wore glasses over her sanity lacking brown eyes. She had on a denim dress with some red straps on it, red and black striped socks and dark blue shoes.

Kelly was a short girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with openings in the top of the sleeves and a pink skirt which Autumn and Flash thought was out to brutally murder them.

OkageHime randomly poked Kuwabara's arm, "I have given you the poke of death. You will die in _two_ days."

"OkageHime, it isn't ni-" Kurama was interrupted by Yusuke, Flash, Autumn, and Hinote covering his mouth with their hands.

"NO SPEECH!" They all yelled at once.

Kurama glared at all of them over their hands. Kelly stared, "You guys are so mean! Leave your friend person alone!"

"No, listen she who is smaller than Hiei, Kurama's speeches are eeeeevil and death wise." Flash stated.

Kelly was about to respond, but was interrupted by a certain short someone jumping through the window. He stood glaring down at Flash, who was sitting, "We're the same height, Flash!"

"No we're not." Flash replied, unblinking.

"Yes we are." Hiei glared.

Flash got up and stood on the lunch table, "Nope. I'm taller than you."

"Flash..." Hiei growled menacingly.

"Excuse me, little boy, but where are you supposed to be?" A lady with short black hair and a scowl said to Hiei.

"Eep!" Hinote cried before diving under the table. Everyone who was sitting moved their legs to block Hinote from view.

Hiei glared at the lady, "Not here."

"Get to class!" The lady growled.

"I don't take classes here." Hiei responded coolly.

The lady's eyes widened slightly and her frown got frownier, "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"I told you that already." Hiei was secretly having a lot of fun tormenting this evil bitchy human.

"Don't get coy with me, little boy." The lady growled.

Hiei fought a grin, "I was merely stating the truth."

"You're coming down to the Dean's, little boy." The lady grabbed his arm.

Hiei was gone from her grip and standing on Yusuke's shoulders with Yusuke's head slammed onto the table before anyone could react. Hiei growled, "First of all, don't touch me. Second, I am _not_ a little boy. I am older than you will ever know. If you call me 'little boy' ever again, I will not hesitate to make your death come early."

"Err...Hiei..." Kurama started.

Autumn grinned, "Wheat! Violent Rage! Violent Rage!"

"Autumn, don't encourage him." Kurama glared.

Autumn smiled innocently, "She's not. I am."

"What...?" Kelly asked.

Hinote pointed at Autumn from under the table, "She's not Autumn, she's Autumn's demon half."

"You guys are so freaking weird." Kelly responded.

Yusuke's words were muffled by the table, "Hiei move. My face is in Kuwabara's food and it's not pleasant. I think he spit it

back up after eating it..."

Hiei, despite being a coldhearted bastard, wasn't cruel enough to inflict that kind of torture upon the defective detective. He immediately stepped off of Yusuke onto the table and was promptly pushed off by Flash, "No! Must be taller than you!"

Hiei glared at Flash. Yusuke, after wiping food off his face, was finally able to open his eyes without fear. He blinked, "I thought you two were lovers?"

Flash and Hiei both threw the heaviest books they could find at Yusuke. The lady and Kurama gasped, "NO THROWING BOOKS AT PEOPLE!"

"WHEAT! _MORE_ VIOLENT RAGE!" Autumn grinned.

Kurama glared at Autumn. Autumn smiled innocently and waved. All further comments were cut off by an ear piercing screech from underneath the table. As the screech continued, something banged against the table causing it to flip over. Flash was sent flying into Hiei and they both fell onto the ground with Hiei underneath Flash. Hinote jumped from where he had been standing onto the nearest table and stood there screeching and pointing at the ground.

Autumn took out a magnifying glass and knelt down to hold it over the floor. The amazing magnifying thingy revealed a rather small spider. She sweat dropped, "You're such a wuss..."

At that moment Hinote's demon half, Vladimir, took control, immediately ending the screeching. He glared down at Autumn. He then jumped off the table and knelt down in front of her. She raised the magnifying glass from the spider to hold it right in front of his face. His glare was magnified by the glass.

"What did you say about me?" The vampire asked menacingly.

Autumn laughed nervously, "I didn't say it about you...So not only are you a wuss, you're deaf too?"

Vlad growled. Autumn gave a small squeak and covered her mouth, silently cursing the fox in her head for always getting her in trouble. The fox was laughing hysterically. Vlad's response was cut off by a yelp from Flash. All attention was drawn to where Flash was still lying on top of Hiei. The two of them were blushing.

Yusuke snickered, "Can't wait until later, eh? Perhaps you two just like it when people are watching? Kinky. I like it."

"HENTAI!" Flash screamed and grabbed Yusuke's neck, "accidentally" digging her nails into his skin.

The lady from before had left long ago to fetch the Dean. She now returned with the black haired, slightly chubby man following her. He immediately walked over and grabbed Hinote's arm. Hinote, still being controlled by the revenge seeking vampire, hissed and pulled away.

"You're supposed to be in Spanish, Hinote!" The Dean, Mr. Ippoliti, growled.

Vlad blinked and looked around him, "Who...? Oh! You're talking to me, aren't you?"

"BAKA!" Autumn and Flash yelled and hit him on the head.

Mr. Ippoliti turned to Flash, "It's nice to actually see you in school for once. Have you finally gotten over the 'flu'?"

"What the? I've never had the flu in my life...oh...oh wait, yes I have! Heh heh..." Flash rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Mr. Ippoliti then turned to Autumn as if he was going to scold her as well. He blinked, "Well, I can't exactly scold you for anything...Err...You have _eeears_!"

Vlad coughed, "Well, if we're through with this little conversation, I have some revenge to enact upon these pathetic excuses for demons."

"_HEY!_" Harmony and Flash's demon half, Lioness, yelled at the vampire.

Kurama was standing there with a blank stare on his face and one eye twitching. 

Youko, if he had had his own body, would've rolled his eyes and sweat dropped, '_Baka ningen half...'_

"Demons?" Ippoliti asked, "Why did you call them demons? I can understand why you would call Flash a demon, but this girl seems completely normal."

Everyone stared at him blankly. Flash and Autumn were in chibi form in the background. They both yelled, "HEY!!!"

"Why are you two yelling?" Hiei asked, not really caring about the answer but we needed someone to ask that and Hiei seemed like the best choice for the task.

"He called me a demon!" Flash growled.

Hiei stared, "But you _are_ a demon."

"No, I'm..." Flash paused and blinked, "Shut up."

Hiei snickered at his small victory but when you're dealing with Flash every victory counts until Flash gets revenge and steals all the money you were saving up for a destructive weapon specialized for world conquest, which has happened to Hiei many times.

Autumn pointed accusingly at Ippoliti, "He called me _normal!_"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kurama blinked.

"NO! I don't wanna be called _normal!_ Normal is evil! If I was normal I'd be destroyed by Flash's 'Normalator 3000' never going to work because she's an idiot!" Autumn yelled in one breath.

Spotlights shone on Autumn and Flash. They were dressed in sparkly dresses and had their hair all fancy as if they were on TV. A large piece of paper that had a poorly drawn robot hung down from the ceiling. In one hand it had what appeared to be a laser gun. There was an arrow that had the words 'Normal people destruction ray' written on it that was pointing at the laser. Pointing at the stomach of the robot it said 'Coca Cola, for those hot days when you just need to sit back and relax, enjoying the sun, screams of agony, and smell of burning flesh'. There were other random phrases on it.

Autumn and Flash stood on either side of the picture with their hands palm up underneath it in an announcer-like way and one foot in the air behind them. They were both smiling. Autumn got a fake puzzled look on her face, "Normalator 3000?"

"That's right, Autumn, the Normalator 3000! It's a robot specially designed with destruction of those hated preps and jocks in mind! Why, with one simple push of a button your most hated enemy will be instantaneously transported to another dimension full of torture and dimension-ness! Observe!" Flash took out a tissue box that was painted black and had a big red Gatorade bottle cap glued to it. She pushed it. Nothing happened. She blinked and pushed it again. Nothing happened. She hid it behind her back and grinned at everyone.

"Sounds great! Where can _I_ get a Normalator 3000?" Autumn asked.

Some random people pushed Hiei out in front of the girls with a card that had an 800 number on it. Little did the people know, if they called the number they would be asked to input all sorts of private information that would assist Flash in stealing their identity and money.

Flash grinned at Autumn, "So Autumn, are _you_ going to get a Normalator 3000?"

"You bet!" Autumn grinned, "You?"

"Of course!" Flash said.

She and Autumn got together in the center and pointed directly in front of them with serious looks on their faces. At the same time they announced, "Remember folks, only _you_ can make Flash rich!"

The spotlights went away and the paper fell. Autumn and Flash magically changed into their normal clothes, kicked some people out of their table, sat down, and continued eating lunch. Hiei was just standing there blinking while holding the card.

Vlad turned to Ippoliti, "Are you sure you wanted to call Autumn normal?"

"No, no I'm not." He said before walking away. Under his breath he muttered, "I should've followed mama's advice and become an underpaid and underappreciated circus clown..."

Vlad looked at the two demon girls, "Hey, whaddya know, you two are good for something after all!"

"Thanks!" Both girls chimed happily.

Vlad blinked, "I'm gonna go to Spanish before what I said sinks into their tiny little minds."

"You're very wise." Hiei stated.

Vlad was already out the door when he heard the angry scream from Autumn and Flash, "HEY!!!! VLAD, BAD DOG!!!!!"

Vlad snickered then ran down the hallway as fast as possible, knocking over the little old lady yelling 'No running in the halls!'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter: ::in a lawn chair under an umbrella with a coconut drink as she watches the paramedics take Dream and Zero away::

Dream: my spine...

Zero: I will...have...my revenge...!

Dream: I will have extra muffins, please... ::delusional::

Winter: That's gonna cost you an entire month's allowance.

Dream: ok!

Zero: ::whispers:: Don't you, not get an allowance?

Dream: What she doesn't know won't hurt me...yet...

Winter: Well, review or else people! Oh, and just so you know, for the fanfics we write together, Flash will be living in the States with Autumn and Hinote.

::credits start going with ambulance sirens in the background::


	2. Beware the Spleen!

Dream: HIDEY-HO HAPPY HUMANS!

Winter: Eh...what's with the happy? ::narrows eyes:: and why aren't you in the hospital?

Dream: ::grins and raises arm above head:: I heal fast! ::frowns and scratches chin:: Though I can't say the same for Zero...the poor guy's been so unlucky recently! First he got hit by that train, then the monkeys attacked him, and _then_ that piano fell on him!

Zero: ::hobbles over on crutches:: All of that was _your_ fault! I got hit by the train pushing you out of the way, _you're_ the one that released the monkeys, and you decided it would be a good idea to stand on the big white X that was conveniently placed under a hanging piano! I got hurt trying to save your life!

Winter: ::blink blink:: but...if you had let her die then...you'd be free...

Zero: ::eye twitch:: but that's heartless!

Winter: ::kitty snicker:: Could it be that Zero has a heart?

Dream: this seems awfully familiar... ::thinks:: ...HEY! A button! ::reaches out finger::

Winter and Zero: ::stop bickering to stare at Dream in horror:: NOOOOOOOOOO!

::beep::

Winter and Zero: ::blink blink::

Dream: ::pushes button repeatedly::

::KABOOM::

::static::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beware the spleen!:

"No seriously! There really are spleen monsters in the gutters! I _saw_ them with my own ears!" Autumn slammed her hands on the table for emphasis.

Flash rolled her eyes, "As convincing as that statement is, I find it hard to believe that a spleen could live outside the human body let alone hold a weapon."

"Don't you mean...eyes...?" Their friend Serenity asked. She was a girl about Autumn's height with long blonde hair with black and red tips. Her ears were very pointed and had lots of piercings in them. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants that had straps in the back and an ever growing hole on one knee.

"That's what I said! Feet!" Autumn countered.

Kurama, who had been passing by the art rooms on the way to the bathroom, had stopped when he heard the unmistakable voice of his koibito (girlfriend). He walked into the classroom and pat Autumn's head, "There, there Autumn, I believe you."

"Yay! I knew you would Kura-kura-chan!" Autumn threw her arms around him and rubbed her head on his arm with a kitty grin.

Kurama blushed slightly as people stopped to stare at them, "Err...Autumn...? Perhaps you should try and act...human for a change?"

Flash put on big librarian glasses and took out a thick book. She flipped through the pages and coughed to get everyone's attention, "After forcing a group of scientists to conduct a series of complicated experiments so that I wouldn't have to move, I have concluded that it is physically impossible for Autumn to act human, normal, or in any way sane."

Serenity was standing there with about fifty sweat drops and a blank expression. Kurama laughed nervously as Autumn began to meow. Suddenly a sinister shadow fell over the small group. Serenity and Flash pointed behind Kurama. Kurama blinked and then turned around to come face to face with....AIR!

"Ahem, what are you doing in my class?" An evil voice asked from behind him.

He whirled around to come face to face with the art teacher. Her poofy reddish brown hair amplified her glare. Autumn squeaked and hid behind Kurama. She whispered to him, "You'd better run, Kura-kura-chan. You're looking into the eyes of Satan's minion of minion-y doom!"

"Young lady, what did I tell you about being disruptive?" The teacher, Mrs. Marino asked.

Autumn didn't respond. The teacher crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Autumn."

"Autumn's not here. Go away." Autumn said, still hiding behind Kurama.

Serenity scratched her head, "But...if you said that then aren't you here...?"

"Shh, no I'm not. You're imagining things!" Autumn responded.

"But...!" Serenity protested.

Flash pat Serenity on the shoulder, "It's ok, it's ok."

Mrs. Marino glared at Kurama, "Where are you supposed to be young lady?"

Serenity started making siren sounds. Flash yelled, "CRAP! It's a code splurge! Duck for cover!"

The other students stared as Flash and Serenity dove under the table and cage bars fell over the openings. Kurama laughed nervously and took a step to the side, revealing a steaming Autumn. Flash and Serenity peered through the bars. They were clad in pots and pans for armor.

"Kurama is _not_ a young lady! He's a he!" Autumn growled, putting her hand on his chest, "See? Flat chest, no boobage, nada!"

Yusuke and Autumn and Flash's friend Teresa appeared hanging upside down at the window, "I heard boobage!"

The two stared at each other for a minute, screamed and fell. Kurama was bright red, Autumn still had her hand on his chest, the students were snickering, Flash and Serenity had hockey masks on to protect their faces, and the teacher was standing there staring.

One boy, Brian, pointed at Kurama, "You homo, why the hell don't ya get a haircut?"

Flash slapped her forehead, "Oi, not this again."

"Now Autumn, calm down..." Kurama's efforts to calm the angered one proved to be futile as she grabbed the collar of Brian's shirt and dragged him to the paper cutter. She shoved him on it so that the big handle with the blade was above his neck.

"You insult Kura-chan! You must perish!" Autumn yelled.

Brian pissed his pants and started crying as Autumn grabbed the handle and started to lower it. Kurama ran over and scooped Autumn into his arms before she could finish, "AUTUMN!"

Autumn started hissing and scratching. Flash and Serenity, who had been cheering with big foam #1 hands, frowned, "Aw...we wanted to see blood!"

Kurama glared at them while he held the struggling Autumn, "You two should be more mature! You're a bad influence on Hato-chan (Dove-chan)!"

Flash blinked, "_We're_ a bad influence on _her_?! _She's_ the one that made me who I am today! She's my teacher of insanity!"

Autumn appeared next to Kurama, who was staring at his now empty arms. She was dressed as a Japanese sensei with a fake beard and mustache, her hair in a long braid, a dome hat, and an old man robe. Her hands were tucked in her sleeves and her eyes were squinted. She spoke in an old Japanese accent, "Ah yes, you are my very best student."

"But...I am your _only_ student." Flash pointed out.

"That you are." Autumn nodded.

Kurama poked at the mustache on Autumn's face and, with a dying cough, it fell to the floor. Autumn glared at Kurama, "Y'know! It took me forever to hide enough money for that thing!"

Flash perked up, "You've been hiding money from me?!"

"Err...No! Of course not! Why in the world would I ever do that to such a short..._average_ height person that's so violent and scary and violent?" Autumn laughed nervously.

Mrs. Marino came back into the room after having escorted Brian to the locker room so that he could change his now soiled pants. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Ok, first of all, Flash and Serenity, get out from under the table."

"Yes ma'am!" Flash and Serenity vacated their hiding place and sat down to pretend they were working on their shading projects.

Next, Mrs. Marino turned to Autumn. Autumn hopped out of her sensei outfit and onto Kurama's back so that her arms were around his neck and he was holding her legs to keep her up. Autumn squeaked, "Save me from the wrath of the evil one, Kura-kura-chan!"

"Hato-chan! You'll make me lose balance!" Kurama yelled as he steadied himself.

Mrs. Marino glared at Kurama. She raised her finger to give him a lecture but, just as she opened her mouth, the bell rang. Flash grabbed Autumn's books, "Let's go! I wanna leave!"

She and Serenity ran out the door, followed by Kurama who still had Autumn on his back. He jogged up the stairs to his science classroom. He laughed nervously as the teacher gave him a questioning look, "I'm sorry I took so long, I sort of ran into a bundle of trouble topped with a bow on my way to the bathroom..."

Autumn was innocently poking at the blue bow that appeared on her head. She pulled it off and started to gnaw on it. Kurama and the teacher sweat dropped. Kurama walked over and gathered his books while holding Autumn up with his other arm. After sticking his books in his locker, he left the school and met Flash, Serenity, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara twenty feet away from the school.

Autumn waved, "Hi everyone!"

"Gee Kurama, all this time you lied to us saying you were a fox when really you're a horse!" Yusuke snickered as he pointed at Autumn who was still riding on Kurama's back.

Kurama glared, "Ha ha, very funny."

Flash had been looking at random branches that were laying on the ground. She picked one up and bashed Yusuke on the head with it. Yusuke held his head in pain, "What the hell was that for?!"

"I was testing it out. It's not heavy enough and there aren't enough knobs." That said, Flash dropped the branch on the ground and went to find another.

Kuwabara scratched his chin, "You know, I think there's some sort of holiday coming up soon...Hell's day? Hamburger day? 47 day?"

"Halloween...?" Serenity suggested.

Kuwabara's response was cut short by Flash jumping out of the nearby tree and slamming a branch on his head. He immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Flash grinned and blew on the tip of the branch as if it were a gun, "This branch is _just_ right."

Hiei smirked. Kurama coughed as if he was going to start a speech. Autumn tightened her grip around his neck, causing Kurama to choke. He spoke between gags, "Autumn...! Can't....breathe!"

Kurama passed out from lack of air. Autumn fell head first onto the ground after falling over his shoulders. She blinked a couple of times as she sat on the ground. Yusuke groaned and pointed at the unconscious Kurama, "Look what you did! He's the one that comes up with all the _smart_ ideas!! What are we supposed to do now?"

"Rob a bank?" Flash suggested.

"Plant bombs in the school?" Serenity asked.

"Kill off the human race?" Hiei asked hopefully.

Yusuke shook his head, "Uh...no. As fun as that sounds, I don't want a Kurama speech."

"I know what to do!!!" Autumn yelled happily, throwing her fist in the air.

"Why am I afraid?" Hiei asked.

Serenity sweat dropped, "Because Autumn's ideas usually lead to trouble and/or embarrassment?"

"I still think my idea was a damn good one!" Flash crossed her arms and pouted.

Autumn took out a box and held it up proudly. The box started to shine and a chorus of angels was heard in the background. It wasn't an ordinary box...it was a box full of colorful Sharpie markers!! "We'll draw things on his face! IN PERMANENT MARKER!"

Flash and Serenity threw their arms in the air, "Woohoo!"

"That's not so bad." Hiei sighed in relief.

Yusuke grinned, "I like that idea."

**Minutes later**:

Kurama woke up and rubbed his head. He stared questioningly at his friends who were gathered around him snickering and hiding things behind their backs. He blinked, "Am I missing something?"

"No!" Yusuke said quickly, passing his Sharpie to Autumn.

Autumn put the Sharpies back in the box and hid it. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she looked at Kurama. One side of his face had ponies, rainbows, and cute things drawn on it. The other side had the words 'I feel pretty! Oh so Pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaay!' written on it. On his forehead were the words 'Caution: perverted animal contained within'.

Kurama tilted his head to the side, "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Of course not! Do these look the _faces_ of people that would lie to you?" Flash asked as she, Yusuke, Serenity, and Autumn smiled innocently with a big halo over all their heads. The halo flickered before falling over them all, trapping them all together.

"YUSUKE! MOVE YOUR HANDS!" Flash and Autumn yelled together.

Hiei dropped Kuwabara's beaten and unconscious body and turned slowly to glare at Yusuke. Yusuke laughed nervously and looked from Hiei to Kurama. Kurama had plant vines coming out of his hair as he glared. The vines budded into cutesy little flowers. Hiei coughed. Kurama blinked and looked up, "Oh...Oops..."

The vines shrunk and were replaced by vines with mouths dripping acid. Serenity snickered, "The fearsome Youko Kurama attacking people with cute little flowers. Oh I'm so scared."

Kurama turned slowly to glare at Serenity. Autumn coughed, "Ahem, I believe you're supposed to be angered by Yusuke doing perverted things to me."

"Oh right." Kurama turned and glared at Yusuke.

Hiei sweat dropped and took out his sword, "You can beat him up for a while but make sure that _I _get to kill him."

"But _I _want to kill him!" Kurama protested.

"Gasp! Kurama wants to break the rules and kill someone?!" Flash asked.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "The plants need food!"

"You feed your plants human meat?" Yusuke asked.

"No! They catch it themselves!" Kurama protested. As an after thought he added, "I have no idea how they developed the taste buds for human meat...I swear..."

"Liar!" coughed Flash.

Kurama hissed at Flash. Autumn yelled, "Youko, SIT!"

"But I thought you wanted him to kill Yusuke..." Serenity pointed out.

"Oh yeah...Kill Yusuke, then sit!" Autumn corrected.

Youko frowned, "Why should I...?"

Yusuke started struggling to get free, causing his hands to move in um...bad ways...Autumn and Flash screamed, "YUSUKE!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!"

"I'm not doing it on –" Yusuke was interrupted by the hilt of Hiei's sword connecting with his head many times and a plant biting his arm.

At that moment a group of Elementary school kids that were taking a tour of the High School passed by. The teacher stopped them and pointed at the sports fields behind the crazy group. She cleared her throat, "And over there you'll see the High School's sports fields!"

"What are those people doing over there, teacher lady?" A little boy asked, pointing at Yusuke being attacked.

The teacher turned around, "Oh, those people are just killing each other."

"YES! Rip out their guts!!! I WANNA SEE SOME SPLEENS!" A little girl in a pink dress yelled.

The teacher fainted. The other students turned and stared at the little girl. She shrugged, "I play video games."

Yusuke was knocked over by the attacks, causing the girls to fall over as well since they were still attached by the halo. Youko and Hiei continued their assault on their victim. Autumn, Flash, and Serenity were yelling protests, "YOU IDIOTS! WE'RE STILL ATTACHED TO HIM!!! YUSUKE MOVE YOUR DAMN HANDS!"

"I CAN'T!! I think my spine's broken!!!" Yusuke yelled.

"What spine, you coward?!" Flash yelled back.

Youko went to stomp on Yusuke's head, missed, and wound up hitting Autumn instead. Autumn immediately gave her demon half control. Harmony growled, "YOUKO! You are so dead!!"

Youko whimpered and retreated. Harmony tried to stand up and chase him but was pulled down by the weight of the others. She started hissing and struggling. Youko smirked, walked over, did something annoyingly perverted, then retreated to a safe distance. Harmony was steaming and growling.

"Uuuuse the fooorce...!" Flash said in a spooky voice.

"The force?" Serenity questioned.

Harmony smirked and took out a piece of caramel. She devoured it, wrapper and all, before breaking through the halo and standing up. Flash and Serenity cheered, Yusuke ran away or rather limped away, Hiei walked after Yusuke and still managed to be right behind him the whole time, and Youko whimpered before cowering behind a tree.

Harmony walked up to the tree slowly and stood in front of it. Youko peered around, saw her, yelped and hid again. Harmony ran around the tree and grabbed Youko by the shirt before dragging him back and tying him to the tree with a rope she found in Autumn's pockets for whatever reason. Harmony then proceeded to beat Youko with a stick.

Mrs. Marino the art teacher chose this moment to leave the school. She was passing by in her car. She looked to her left and saw who she believed to be Autumn beating up the boy that she had been all love-y dove-y over. Mrs. Marino blinked many times before taking some medication her doctor had prescribed in order to help relieve her stress. She then drove away.

Flash and Serenity watched as Hiei blew on Yusuke, causing the injured detective to fall face first on the ground. Serenity and Flash started laughing as Hiei stood there smirking. Yusuke's attempts to stand up failed and he wound up falling many, many times. Nearby, Youko was getting his head kicked into the tree by Harmony. He was whimpering and begging for forgiveness. It was at that moment that Kuwabara woke up.

"I remember now! It's Halloween!" Kuwabara announced proudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream: ::looks around the beach that she's sitting on:: Where are we?

Zero: ::lying on the ground:: Apparently that explosion blasted us to a deserted island...

Winter: This is horrible! Who knows how long I'll be stuck here with you two?! For all we know it could be forever! Not only that but there's no electricity and _no coffee!!!!!_

Zero: Plus there'll probably be a lot of disease carrying bugs.

Winter: We'll have to wear the same clothes every day!

Zero: We'll have to make our own shelters and catch our own food.

Winter: I won't have my computer!

Zero: I won't be able to fly away...

Dream: Look at the bright side!

Zero and Winter: ::turn to look at her:: What bright side?

Dream: ::grins and holds up coconuts:: We've got plenty of coconuts!!

Zero and Winter: ::nod to each other before attacking Dream::


	3. What ever the title in the chapter is

Dream: (Wearing a Mort the Chicken T-shirt and grinning) Well, we've been stuck on this island for about a week now and I think it's starting to affect Winter and Zero's minds. (offers a tea cup to a coconut that's dressed with a boa and a dress) More tea Mrs. Coconut?

Winter: (Aranging rocks on the sand to spell out 'HELP') Must...get...off...island...

Dream: (Pours tea for herself out of a fancy teapot)

Zero: (Walks out of the forest with a bundle of sticks and stares at Dream) Where did you get that tea set?

Dream: I got it from the supply plane that flew over a few minutes ago!

Zero:stares: How come it didn't break...? Wait...Supply plane!

Dream: Yeah! You just missed it! It was _big._ And shiny! (Spreads arms to indicate big-ness)

Zero: (Eye twitches) A supply plane flew overhead and you didn't signal it down!

Dream: NOPE! (Grinning)

Winter: (Moves to stand next to Zero) You let the plane pass?

Dream: Yeah...(blink blink)

Zero: All in favor of tying Dream to a rather large rock and throwing her in the ocean so she can drown and/or get eaten by sharks say 'aye'.

Winter, Dream, and Zero: Aye!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Actually Attempting Getting to the Point (part 1)**:

"I remember now! It's Halloween!" Kuwabara announced proudly.

Flash, Hiei, and Serenity turned and stared at the idiot. Yusuke turned his head while lying on the ground so he could stare at Kuwabara and Harmony froze with her leg pushing Youko's head against the tree and stared at the idiot as well.

"Very good Sherlock, now go find Watson and go fight crime together," stated Flash.

"Okay!" Kuwabara got up and started running away down the street. He came running back after a little bit. "I know someone named Watson?"

Everyone fell over in exasperation except Youko who was still tied to the tree. The rope fell over anime style, bringing Youko and the tree with it. Unfortunately, this caused the tree to fall over on top of the helpless fox.

"Ow..." Youko muttered from under the tree.

Harmony sat up and stared at the fallen tree in front of her. "Hey wow, I'm lucky that didn't fall on me."

Randomly, a box full of chickens fell out of a passing blimp on top of Harmony. Her head went through the bottom of the box and got stuck. The chickens immediately began attacking. Soon the peaceful schoolyard was filled with clucks, screeches, and angry curses coming from inside the box.

"I'm glad it wasn't _Yusuke_!" Flash announced, turning around and smiling widely with hope in her eyes. The smile gradually faded as minutes of nothing happening passed by. "Oh come on! If I had said 'I'm glad it wasn't me' something would have-"

She was cut off by a box full of Di Gi Charat merchandise landing on her head. Her head went through the bottom of the box allowing her to see all the plushies, posters, DVDs, CDs, and other cutesy things. She started screaming and clawing at the box. "IT'S TOO HAPPY!"

Serenity pointed while looking at Hiei. "Aren't you going to help her?"

"No. This is payback for making me walk _30 miles_ to Starbucks when she had Starbucks coffee _at her house!_" Hiei glared at the box.

Serenity arched an eyebrow, "30 miles? Try 9.4, Fido."

"AH HA! I HAVE BEEN LIBERATED FROM MY TREE-ISH PRISON FOR I AM THE MIGHTY YOUKO!" Youko yelled, standing up and throwing the tree away. It conveniently landed upon the car of Flash's Math teacher -whom she hates with a loathing- destroying it instantaneously.

"I hear explosions! What happened?" Flash asked, looking around as if she could see through the box.

Serenity shrugged, "Oh, the tree just sort of crushed Mr. Michel's car..."

"Damn it! I couldn't see it! Damn you, Di Gi Charat! _Damn you!_" yelled Flash, falling dramatically onto her knees.

"Youko? Youko where are you? Get this box off my head! The chickens, Youko! _The chickens!_" Harmony stood up and walked around waving her arms to find Youko.

Youko was making muscles and posing with a smug expression, "Ah yes, the mighty Youko! All shall obey my mighty muscles! I have control over _flowers_!"

Classmates of Kurama were walking by at that time and stared strangely at him. (Remember, Youko and Harmony are still in their human forms: Kurama and Autumn). Flash, who had been waving her arms around to find Hiei and strangle him, stopped to stare in Youko's general direction. "Dude, that's nothing to be proud of."

Harmony crashed into Youko, knocking him over and landing on top of him. Youko grinned perverted-ly once he realized the position they were in. Harmony pat his head. "Youko? Those better be _your_ hands...Wait, those _are_ your hands! You stupid bastard!"

Before Youko could protest, Harmony slammed her boxed head into his, causing the box to break open and the chickens to be released. Harmony stood up immediately and did a jig of glee. "YES! FREEDOM!"

"ACK! CHICKENS!" Youko yelled, running from the angered flock of chickens.

Serenity walked over to Flash and took the box off of her head. "I feel sorry for you."

"YAY! I love you!" Flash yelled, throwing her arms around Serenity. The box flew out of Serenity's hands and onto Hiei's head.

Hiei let out a growl of frustration. "GET THE HAPPY AWAY!"

Just then, Mr. Michel the math teacher came out and saw his car. "MY CAR! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

The group stopped their various activities to stare at the teacher who was mourning over the car he had gotten from the junkyard and painted to look new. Hiei stared in the general direction of the sobbing noise since he still had the box over his head. Harmony took out Autumn's set of permanent markers and drew a stupid face with swirly eyes and a mustache on the box.

The teacher stood up with fire in his beady little eyes. "WHO DID THIS!"

"He did." The group pointed as one at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked around at the accusing fingers. "I did?"

"Yep! Right after the aliens dropped offerings of peace from the sky upon our heads." Autumn, who was once again in control, responded.

Mr. Michel's arm beeped before transforming into a laser gun. He aimed at the flabbergasted, soon-to-be-dead baka. The laser fired, vaporizing Kuwabara instantly. All that remained was a pile of ashes. A _smoldering_ pile of ashes...with _eyes!_ The teacher's arm then went back to normal and everyone stared blankly at the ashes while the ashes stared back.

"Oh my god...Kuwabara! We have to try and help him somehow!" Kurama, in control of his body again, yelled.

"Eh...how about no." Serenity stated flatly, blowing the ashes away in a large cloud. The eyeballs started rolling after the ashes.

Kurama was utterly mortified. "But...but...but..."

"Maybe you should go see a psychiatrist about your 'butt' fetish, Kurama," Yusuke suggested, earning him a glare from the redhead.

Autumn took out maracas and started dancing a conga line type dance while shaking the maracas and singing to the conga tune. "No more Kuwa-ba-ra! No more Kuwa-ba-ra!"

Flash, Yusuke, and Serenity formed a conga line behind Autumn and took up the chant. Hiei attempted to join the line but wound up tripping over a conveniently placed chipmunk and crashing into Flash. They fell onto the ground, causing the box to break and the Di Gi Charat stuff to land on Flash. Serenity and Yusuke tripped over their fallen friends and crashed into Autumn. Kurama stared at the piles of people.

"IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Flash screamed in one breath after noticing the Di Gi Charat stuff.

"Stop, Drop, and Roll!" Serenity suggested from her position sitting on top of Yusuke.

Autumn stared from underneath Yusuke. "I think she's already done the stopping and the dropping."

"Oh. Well then...Roll!"

Flash started rolling around hissing and screaming. "_I'M_ _MELTING!_"

The gears in Kurama's head started turning. He processed this equation: Autumn + Yusuke lying on top of Autumn **_KILL!_**

"YUSUKE!" yelled Kurama with an ungodly roar.

Serenity sensed danger. She immediately jumped off of Yusuke. Unfortunately for Hiei, her foot landed on his face. Hiei immediately screeched in pain. Serenity gave a small squeak. "I'm sorry, Hiei! I didn't mean to step on you! Are you alright?"

"Mef foff meh fafth!" Hiei's demand was muffled by the feet that were on his face.

"Huh? You'll have to speak louder, I can't understand you," Serenity pointed out.

"MEF FOFF MEH FAFTH!" Hiei screamed, still being muffled by the feet.

"What?" Serenity was very confused.

Yusuke cleared his throat. "Over my years of being stepped on, smothered, and buried under mounds of stuff, I've developed a good understanding of muffled speech."

"You better get to the point quickly; I think Kurama's going to kill you," Autumn pointed out as she stood up and moved to the side.

"Oh, well in that case...Hiei is trying to tell you to get off of his face." Yusuke nodded. He then ran inside the school as quickly as possible.

Serenity laughed nervously and hopped over to stand next to Autumn. Flash suddenly appeared between the two, wearing glasses and holding a reporter's microphone. "I'm here with breaking news as an enraged fox boy prepares to defend his mate – who, might I add, was not in danger – from the evils of one poor, pathetic boy."

"HEY! I'M NOT PATHETIC!" Yusuke screamed out of one of the second story science rooms. He then fell out of said window and landed in the bushes below. He let out a girly scream and ran back inside the school.

"Like I said, a poor, pathetic boy." Flash nodded.

Meanwhile, Kurama had started breathing heavily. His eyes were glowing red. He let another ungodly screech issue forth from his throat. As the girls stared in shock, Kurama began to grow. When the growth spurt stopped, Kurama was standing about 30 feet tall. The girls stared up at him in a mix of emotions.

Flash's sunglasses fell off her face. "Whoa...I am so glad I own his soul and therefore he cannot harm me..."

"AWW! What a cute Kurazilla you are!" Autumn cooed.

"Dude, Yusuke's gonna get squished." Serenity pointed out. She and Flash started laughing after giving it a moment's thought.

Kurazilla roared, "Must squish Yusuke!"

"Yippee! Yusuke pancakes!" Flash cheered.

"FREAK!" A stupid sounding voice yelled from the fields.

The girls and Kurazilla... The girls looked over at the fields. The football players had stopped their practice to point and laugh at Kurazilla. Kurazilla did not enjoy this. Autumn growled and hugged Kurazilla's leg. "My Squishy! Mine! Get your own squishy to make fun of!"

"duh haha! Lookit that other freak hugging the freak's leg! How freaky! Haha! I make funny!" One of the football players said to his companions.

"I make poopy in my pants!" A different one yelled. The other football players stared at him. One of the players crawled over and started humping Poopy's leg. They all started laughing again.

"Look, Kuwabara! It's your family!" Serenity said to the smoldering pile of ashes.

At the same time, Flash yelled at the school, "Hey Yusuke, I found your lovers!"

The girls looked at each other for a moment before patting each other on the back proudly. Kurazilla gently detached Autumn from his leg and stuck her on his head where some of his hair floated up and tied itself into a safety belt around Autumn. She threw her arms in the air. "WHEE!"

Kurazilla began stomping toward the field. The football players continued laughing. "Durr, he thinks he can hurts us! We are da supreme masters of this High School! Heat Position!"

"Hut! Hut! Hut!" The football players chanted as they formed a line in Kurazilla's path by each bending over each other in the football position thingy. "Hurr hurr hurr! He not get past us! We stronger than freaks, yes."

Kurazilla inwardly sighed at the stupidity. Yusuke was laughing inside the school. "The football players are doing nasty stuff!"

Kurazilla shrugged before stepping on the football players, forcing their feet into the ground so that they would all be stuck in that pose for quite a while. He then turned his attention to the window Yusuke was looking through. Yusuke squeaked and ran. Kurazilla slammed his fist into the building, destroying that part of the corridor. He then walked through the school building into the library courtyard. A janitor coming out of a classroom near the destruction stopped in his tracks and stared at the gaping hole.

"Damn. I'm gonna need a bigger mop..."

In his search for Yusuke, Kurazilla encountered the girls' gymnasium. He grabbed the sides of the room and yanked it off the ground. The girls abandoned the gym and fell to the ground. Kurazilla sniffed the building piece he held in his hand. He then swallowed it. Moving on, Kurazilla encountered the boys' gym. He tore that gymnasium up as well.

"Don't eat that, Kurazilla-chan. It's not good for you," Autumn chided.

Kurazilla grunted in response and ate the gym anyway. While it was being devoured, Yusuke fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, outside of the school, Flash and Serenity were standing there watching the school randomly getting eaten.

"So...so what do you think is going to happen now?" asked Serenity.

"Yusuke dies?" asked Flash hopefully.

"Well let's look at it this way," Serenity began. "There's a 30ft tall ultra pansy who is looking for a pervert and who has just devoured a lot of the school. And while he is eating the gym, said pervert falls out of it. What should happen now?"

Flash opened her mouth to answer but before she could do so, dark storm clouds rolled in overhead. Thunder was heard, but instead of rain falling, a herd of monkeys did instead.

"...Monkeys?" questioned Flash.

The two girls stared in confusion as they noticed a monkey poke at Kuwabara's ashes. It sat on the ashes and took the eyes in its hands. Kuwabara's eyes blinked at them as the monkey began to put them in his mouth.

"GAH! NO GO AWAY!" screamed Serenity, her hatred of monkeys kicking in as one poked her.

And thus the monkeys flocked over to Serenity, surrounding her. There were some monkey words spoken between the monkeys. One monkey, who appeared to be the leader, raised its monkey hand and squeaked. All of the monkeys began to throw poo at Serenity.

Suddenly, Yusuke ran towards them. He was screaming and tears were streaming from his eyes. "Noooooo! I don't want to get eaten and or squished!"

In slow motion, Yusuke dove in front of Serenity, who was standing with her mouth open in a silent scream and her hands on either side of her mouth watching the poo slowly flying towards her. Kurazilla bent down to bite at Yusuke's heels. It was at this moment that the poo hit...Kurazilla's hair. Kurazilla let out an unearthly roar as he began to shrink. Once he was done, he was back to normal size with Autumn sitting on his back as he sobbed into the ground.

Autumn poked him, "Are you okay...?"

"No! I am _not_ okay! I..." Kurama choked on the words, "...I have poo in my hair!"

"YES! SAVED BY THE POO!" Yusuke yelled in triumph, throwing his arms in the air.

Flash scratched her head in thought, "You know...I vaguely recall there being an extremely short boy tagging along with us...Whatever happened to that shrimp?"

DUN DUN _DUUUUUUUN_!

That question having been asked, a maniacal laugh echoed through the trees. It was briefly interrupted by a crack, curse, and a thud. Then the laughter began again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream: Blub, blaub, blub-ub bla, blub. (strapped to a sinking rock)

Zero and Winter: (Wearing scuba masks and watching)

Winter: Uh...yeah...sorry for the long wait but...it's all Dream's fault. (Points accusingly at Dream)

Zero: Oh, yes, blame it all on Dream. It's _always_ Dream's fault, isn't it? ...Actually...it always is.

Dream: BLUB! BLAUFHNDMBALKJHGDJNV!

Zero: Oh yeah! Well you smell like tuna! Tuna is worth nothing!

School of tuna: (Surround Zero angrily)

Zero: (Looks around) Aww shi—

Winter: Well while Dream sinks to her death and Zero gets attacked by the tuna mafia, you should review and call off the hit men that you called to kill us, 'kay? Hm? Good. So review! And the disclaimer stands as is; Jess owns Serenity and we own the already stated. The jocks own themselves cause no one wants to own them anyway. Kelly, and Teresa own themselves as well and anything else that we didn't give a disclaimer we either own or don't own. I also revised the first two chapters to Lioness, so you should read and review it. Hint, hint, hint.

Tuna: Bulb, bulb buerlb!

Winter: Err...yeah what he said.

(Credits start going)


End file.
